house of hades where Percy dies
by Percy J slash Twilight Sparkle
Summary: It's a house of hades where Percy dies in the end of the story. I know a lot of people love Percy so there's a surprise. Please read because I've been told it is really good. I'm begging you to review this. Rated T for action Just a warning I'm not a very good writer in the beginning so just stay with me. I get better as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

_Percy_

When he and Annabeth hit the ground Percy felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Looking back, he saw that he had landed on Annabeth's dagger. Cars fell down all around him just before he blacked out.

When he came to, Percy looked around for Annabeth. He finally noticed her trapped beneath a Vespa. Ignoring his serious injuries, with his one good arm Percy moved the vehicle off her and noticed she was out cold. He picked her and her things up and looked around for the Doors of Death. Percy, woozy from the pain, followed the crowd of monsters surging foreword to escape.

It was the most life-threatening thing he had ever done, but if it was to help Annabeth he would do anything. All the monsters he had ever faced and more were moving towards the doors and could kill him at any second but still he trudged onwards. Then he felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went black.

When he woke up his mouth was gagged, his feet were tied, and his hands were chained around a metal pole. Through the darkness he could just make out Annabeth bound and gagged six feet to his left and about six dracaena in front of him. The dracaena held javelins and were whispering excitedly to each other. Not making a sound, Percy undid the ropes around his feet and spit out the gag. Sadly, he hadn't even stood up yet when his captors knocked him out again. Percy had never felt so useless in his life.

_Leo_

Leo wished he had invented the slap Leo in the face machine already to punish him for breaking the fortune cookie. All because of him, Percy and Annabeth might die or go crazy. The last thing Leo wanted to do was tell Chiron what had happened to his two favorite campers, but he took out a golden drachma and through it through a rainbow anyway. His counselor's expression looked worse then it had before they left camp. "Did the Romans arrive at camp yet?" Leo asked. Chiron nodded grimly and said,"They have a great army and our forces are weak. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" The old centaur listened with a frown on his timeless face as Leo told him about Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus. Leo ended his Iris message and went to go talk to Festus. Festus was the only one who Leo felt comfortable talking to. Around all the others he felt guilty for hurting their friends. Annabeth was Piper's best friend, and all the others were good friends with Percy. Nothing anybody told him made Leo feel any better. According to Festus it would be two days before they reached the House of Hades.

When Leo turned on the Archimedes Sphere it started to zoom around fixing every loose floorboard, every crooked picture, and every rip in the sofas. At the same time it was creating awesome weapons and amazing thingamabobbers that Leo had no idea what they were called. The Sphere could do anything he wanted it to do. Still, Leo wished he hadn't opened the cookie.

_Piper_

Piper hated having demigod dreams. They made her wish her mom hadn't been Aphrodite. This night's dreams were no exception. She dreamt she was in Tartarus and saw Perch and Annabeth knocked out and tied to the walls, Their captors were excited about something and whispered to one another in a hissing voice. Five seconds later a human figure burst through the door to the cave, slicing the monsters to pieces. Before they could reform, she put the monster powder in a jar. Before Piper could see the person's face the dream changed.

"Sweetie, good to see you." Aphrodite told her. "Mom!" Piper screamed, "Now I won't know how my friends are doing and if that person is going to kill them!" "Oops," Aphrodite said, "well anyway, I saw how disgusting your clothes are and I came to fix them. I hope you like frills." Then Piper woke up and saw she was dressed in a carnation pink dress with thousands or layers of lace frills cascading down the bottom. Leo poked his head in her cabin and said, "Whoa, did you kiss a frog or something?"

"Leo," she screamed, "get out!" Leo walked away laughing. Piper couldn't stand it when he did things like that to her but it was hilarious when he did it to other people. After she changed her clothes she walked into the conference room hoping to see her boyfriend, but instead she saw Nico and Hazel. They were deep in conversation but looked up when Piper said, "I know how Percy and Annabeth are." Nico and Hazel were shocked. Piper told them all about her dream. Before they could respond Jason walked in and said, "We'll be landing in an hour." Then Jason walked away.

_Percy_

When he woke up he was in a new place. This time he wasn't bound and gagged, but instead he was in a little shanty made of metal. Annabeth, still out cold, was next to him. Percy stepped outside and saw a girl who looked about thirteen sitting near a fire. She looked at him and he noticed that her eyes were the same green as his and her hair the same shade of black as his. "Who _are_ you?" Percy asked. "I don't know my history. All I know is my name is Jordan, my father is Poseidon, my mother was mortal, and I was kidnapped at birth by the doctor who delivered me and my twin brother. My mother never knew I existed. But that was sixteen years ago, let's not dwell on the past."

"Sixteen years ago? How old are you?" Percy asked. Jordan told him she was sixteen but had fallen into tartarus three years ago and you stop aging. Percy asked, "Do you know where the doors of death are?" "Right over there of course." She answered and pointed to a dot of light shining through the darkness. For a second Percy thought he heard Frank's voice calling his name so he picked up Annabeth and rushed over. With his sister following closely behind.

_Frank_

When they arrived at the House of Hades Frank was the first one off. They needed to get Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus as soon as they could. The amount of monsters there made Frank stop in his tracks. There were more monsters then he could count, and that wasn't just because he couldn't count very high. Every monster imaginable was there. It was enough to make anyone wet his pants. Luckily, Frank didn't have a weak bladder. Nico was the second one down, because he knew the underworld better than anyone alive. Frank hadn't seen much of him because he was always either talking to Hazel or sleeping. He had never seen a demigod sleep as much as him.

Once everyone except Leo, who would pick them up after, was off the ship they started fighting their way in. Jason took the lead, then came Frank and Hazel, after them Piper, and bringing up the back was Nico. After ten minutes of fighting, they were at the doors. "Percy!" Frank yelled into the blackness while Nico and Jason killed any arriving monsters. A minute later he saw Percy running up with Annabeth in his arms with a thirteen year old girl running next to him. The second he stepped outside Tartarus Percy collapsed.

Leo came by and he helped Frank get Percy and Annabeth to the sick bay, then Frank and Leo joined the others near the doors. The girl Percy walked to the door with shocked everyone including Frank when she said that she was Percy's twin sister even though she looked like she was thirteen. Nico asked, "Who is staying behind?" this got everyone's attention. "I'll stay." Frank said. "I'm just dead weight, I can't control an element nor do I have a special ability. Leo can make cool things out of junk and Piper can persuade anybody to do anything. Annabeth is smart and she's the one that found Athena Parthenos. Percy would hate us if we let his twin sister stay in Tartarus forever. I'm staying." Hazel was so shocked she collapsed. Frank walked into the darkness and said, "Leo, how do you close the door?"

_Annabeth_

When Annabeth woke up she was on the Argo 2. "Huh?" she said aloud. Piper, who was walking by the hallway said, "Good, you're awake. You've been asleep for a day. Percy got you out of Tartarus after you passed out when you fell." "Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked. Piper walked to the far side of the sick bay and pulled back a curtain. Percy was lying there unconscious with a bloody bandage on his shoulder and a bump on his head. His skin was paler then Nico's if that's even possible. Seeing Percy like that snapped her to her senses. "Who stayed behind?" Annabeth asked Piper. She never expected Piper to say Frank.

Annabeth stayed by Percy's bedside until he woke up a few days later. She was asleep when he got up so when morning came she was surprised to see Percy awake. Annabeth was so happy to see that he was awake that she kissed him. They talked for a while then Percy asked the question Annabeth had been dreading answering. "Who stayed in Tartarus?" When Annabeth told him who he was quiet for a while then went back to sleep.

When Annabeth met the newest member of the crew she never expected for her to introduce herself as Percy's twin sister. "What?" Annabeth asked, "You look younger then him." "Looks can be deceiving." Percy's twin said and went back to work writing about Tartarus in her notebook. The pictures were so frightening that Annabeth was glad she had been out cold.

The others were surprised to see that Annabeth wasn't in the sick bay with Percy. When they asked why she was out there and Annabeth told them Percy woke up then went back to sleep they were even more surprised. "Where are we going next?" Annabeth asked after a moment of silence. Leo answered, "Camp Half-Blood."

_Nico_

Nico was glad to see his friends were okay but he thought about Frank stuck in Tartarus and felt guilty. Frank was a real hero. He wondered how Percy's sister survived for so long in Tartarus. Percy's sister was strange and kept looking at him weird. Nico didn't get how someone could have a twin sister and not even know. What was even more surprising was how much alike they looked. Same green eyes. They even had the same smile. Nico wondered how Percy's mom was going to react when she found out she has another child. Hazel cam up to him and asked, "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

The next day, despite Annabeth's objections, Percy got out of bed and started walking around the ship. Nico noticed that Percy's sister was always hiding from him. "Yo," she said popping up behind Nico. When she noticed his expression she smiled and said, "You look like a ghost who's seen a ghost." Nico was so shocked at her remark that the girl laughed even more. "How did you sneak up on me?" he asked. "Like this." She answered and then disappeared.

"If only you could see your face." She smiled.

"How did you disappear like that?

"I didn't disappear. I turned to water. It's really fun but a little painful. I can also do this." The girl said and summoned water onto the deck but as it started to touch the ground it turned into a horse with a sea-green coat. Then with a flick of her hand it turned to mist. It was by far the coolest thing he had ever seen.

_Percy_

Percy hated passing out. Too bad it runs in the family. Leo joked that he was going to put a wing in the sick bay just for when Percy and Jason got knocked out called the Uberly Unconscious wing. Just for that Percy blasted two hundred gallons of water into his face. Percy lasted seven whole hours before passing out. This time Annabeth forced him to stay in bed until they arrived at Camp Half-blood.

When they arrived at camp the Romans were attacking. The Romans fought hard but the Greeks fought back even harder. Although the Greeks were outnumbered one to twenty, there were more fallen Romans then fallen Greeks. Percy used his powers to help Jordan blast the Romans back with water, Jason used just enough electricity to taser them, and Nico summoned the dead to protect the camp. The campers cheered when they saw Percy was alive. Even Clarrise was semi-happy. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Nico, and Percy's sister went to go see Chiron. Even Chiron couldn't have foretold that Percy would have a twin sister. Percy couldn't believe it himself. A sister. A twin sister and he didn't even know it. "Go visit your mom." Chiron said.

Percy took Annabeth and his sister to go see his mom. When his mom opened the door and saw him there she gave him a big hug that almost suffocated him. "Mom, cant breath." Percy croaked. His mom let him go and the two girls laughed. "Hey Annabeth," Percy's mom said, "who's your friend?" Percy looked down and said, "Uh, Mom, she's my twin sister."

_Leo_

Leo was so relieved that Percy and Annabeth were okay. If something had happened to them it would have been all his fault. Percy hadn't even gone crazy. When he mentioned this at dinner before they landed Annabeth joked that Percy couldn't get any crazier then he already was. The only difference in Percy was that he had a gray streak in his hair.

Leo's cabin members were so excited about the Archimedes Sphere that Harley wet his pants. Then the sphere got him a dry pair. The cabin snuck it over to bunker 9 to work on unfinished projects then continued making traps for the Romans. The war took two weeks to finish. In the end three campers from the Greek camp were dead and all the romans were in the Greek prison or in Octavion's case, a bird cage hanging from one of the basketball hoops. "This is madness I tell you, madness." He shrieked all night until Leo put a soundproof blanket over his cage and dropped crackers in.

The night before they left Jordan said she was going to stay behind with her new friends Molly and Catherine to train even more. Molly and Catherine both were about Jordan's age and behaved like Jordan. The two girls had pet birds. Molly had an owl named Coal and Catherine had a pink eagle named Cotton Candy. Leo didn't say it in front of anyone, but he sort of had a crush on Molly.

The next day the whole camp gathered to see the remainder of the seven off. The Romans were all in enclosures with magical boundaries that were set up surrounding a hill. It looked like a zoo. After everyone said their goodbyes Leo flicked his wii remote and they were off.

_Frank_

All he could see was black. Black, black, black, and more black. There was no light. For the first time Frank wanted to die. Maybe if he died he could go to elysium. Or maybe he would just stay here forever. The only difference would be the fact he would float for eternity. Maybe Frank could find another way out. Then an idea formed in his mind. What if he turned into a dragon and flew out? It would take about seventeen years but it was possible? Wasn't it? Well, Frank had eternity to figure it out so he jumped into the air transforming as he went.

_Jordan_

Camp was awesome! Her friends were Molly daughter of Athena and Catherine daughter of Zeus. Molly was really smart and had trained her owl how to hunt monsters. Catherine had eagle wings that made her look like a Harpy. Really they were a gift from her dad. Nico was cute. Jordan blushed whenever she thought about him. Jordan just wished he would ask her out. Just as Jordan was thinking all this, Rachel came up and spoke a prophecy.

_of the seven who went on the quest_

_four shall settle down for eternal rest_

_True love shall form but soon end_

_for death shall be around the bend_

_The pain of loss shall turn someone_

_By mornings light the traitor shall be gone_

_Geae will rise but then fall_

_Percy shall be missed most of all._

When Jordan heard this her face turned pale. Four dead? her brother one of them? a traitor among the group? Leo dead? Percy?

"Hey! What's up?" Jordan turned around to see her friends and Nico standing behind her. " Oh, hi Rachel" For a second Jordan felt jealous that Nico had said hi. then she composed herself. She turned around to face her friends and said,"Rachel just recited a horrible prophecy." As Jordan repeated the prophecy Nico looked scared. To try and be positive, molly said, "At least three will live and the world will be saved." It still didn't make Jordan feel any better.

_Percy_

for the first time in a few weeks Percy was alone with annabeth. he walked up to her in the dining room and kissed her. she looked up and smiled. "Hey Seaweed Brain" Percy kissed her again and said, "Hi Wise Girl." For a moment they just kissed. then Coach Hedge walked in and screamed at them. "I cant believe it! Mr. Sneaky Jackson! Stop kissing her right this minute! It's gross and unnessicary!" Percy laughed and gave Coach Hedge Percy eyes. Coach Hedge had just enough intellegence to cover his eyes and leave the room. Annabeth giggled and said, " You can't use Percy eyes to solve every problem."

They were interrupted when down the hall Leo was singing a song. It went something like this

Oh, to Greece we shall go

Oh, to Greece we shall go

where giants are piled up to the rafters

and there's no time for laughter

but we may after

Oh to Greece we shall go

Then an Iris message appeared. It was Jordan, Chiron, and Rachel. "Hey" Percy said "What's up?" Percy listened quietly to the prophecy. When they got to the last line Annabeth ran out of the room. Percy thought silently 'Fleecy, do me a solid and end this message.' The image disappeared

Percy found Annabeth in the stables next to Athena de Parthonos. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. Suddenly they heard giggling coming from behind the hay. Holding his sword, Percy crept up and knocked aside the hay. Sitting behind it were two young campers named Haley, Alysse and Lauren. "Aren't you supposed to be at camp?" Percy asked. "Supposed to be? Yes. Going to be? No." the kid named Lauren answered. Percy rolled his eyes. Then he and Annabeth each took a girl and marched them up the stairs.

Coach Hedge was furious at the girls. He yelled at them for ten minutes straight. Everyone agreed that they had to go back to camp. The only problem was the ship was too far away from camp. Then Hazel shadow traveled into the corner of the room and offered to take Lauren and Haley back. The girls ran away screaming. Jason walked up and laughed at the kids running around. All the girls got offended and one by one bit his hand. Leo, just arriving to see this, said "Good job. he was getting on my nerves." Percy smiled at Annabeth who was trying very hard not to laugh. Eventually Jason and Percy caught Lauren and co. and Hazel shadow traveled them away. Percy left the room before anyone could say anything about the prophecy.

_Annabeth_

Percy was going to die. Percy was going to die. Percy the unkillable was going to die. Her boyfriend was going to die. Seaweed brain, who cheated death six times was going to die. It was the hardest thing to imagine. It was medically impossible for him to die. The line kept running through her head. Percy shall be missed most of all. Dead percy was the biggest oxymoron in history. Nothing could stop him from dying now. The oracle had spoken. Nobody had ever cheated a prophecy.

Annabeth walked onto the deck of the Argo to get some air. Before she could stop them tears rolled down her face, stinging her cuts and scrapes. Be strong Annabeth she told herself. There were others to think about. It said Leo and two others would die too. What if Annabeth was one of the two? Then the boat shook violently.

Annabeth was thrown shoulder-first into the magical shields. A drakon appeared soaring above the ship. Festus fired lasers at it but nothing worked. The rest of the demigods and Coach Hedge raced onto the deck. Percy saw her laying against the wall and ran over. His eyebrows knit together like they always do when he's worried. Black spots danced in front of Annabeth's eyes but she told Percy, "I'm fine. Now, go kill that drakon."

Reluctantly Percy joined the fight. When the drakon lunged down to gulp down Jason, Percy vaulted into the air and stabbed the drakon in the eye. As the monster tried to throw Percy off Jason flew up to it's back. and stabbed it in a weak spot. Percy threw his sword down it's throat while it was distracted by Jason. The monster roared in pain and started spitting up yellow dust. Then it knoked Percy off, who crashed into Leo's command central, knocking down the wall and knocking Leo out. Percy!

Then coach Hedge got mad. Coach Hedge smacked the drakon on the head hundreds of times, knocking it out so Leo could gut it with a magical chainsaw. Once it was dead Piper ran over to Annabeth and helped her get down to the sick bay. It turns out she had a dislocated shoulder. Piper popped it back in then helped the others with Percy. Percy was in critical condition with nine broken ribs. Two of which were sticking out of his skin. Annabeth stood on the sidelines wondering if Percy's time had come.

Two hours and three squares of ambrosia later Percy woke up. The look of cluelessness on his face made Annabeth laugh. Percy tried to sit up but winced in pain. It would take at least another day for his ribs to heal. It was too hard for her to look at him so Annabeth kissed him then left the sick bay and Percy's puzzled face.

That night Annabeth had nightmares about different ways percy could die. One of them was Geae leaking his blood everywhere, another exploding in a prison cell but her dreams kept on coming back to one of Percy stabbing himself. Percy would never do that though. Annabeth was sure of it.

_Piper_

Piper didn't tell anyone but she eavesdropped on the iris message. Hearing it was the worst moment of her life. Four of her friends were fated to die. The prophecy meant Percy would die. Without Percy Annabeth probably would lose her will to live. The two were perfect for each other.

Piper was surprised what great an actor Annabeth was. She acted as if nothing was bothering her. If Jason were destined to die soon then Piper would be a mess. When Frank stayed in Tartarus it shocked everyone. It shocked Hazel and Percy most of all. He was their friend. Piper didn't really know frank but it was still upsetting. Four deaths would make the survivors go crazy.

Piper found Jason on the deck. He was helping Leo rebuild the navigation cabin, making the largest pieces fly into place. When he saw Piper standing there Jason leaned over and kissed her. For a moment Piper forgot about the deaths but then Leo yelled," Hey! No PDA on my deck! Go find another flying war tyrime to be gross on!" Jason and Piper laughed. Leo and Coach Hedge had something in common after all.

"I'm going to go spend time with my girlfriend." Jason said. Piper's heart leaped into her throat as it did every time Jason referred to her as his girlfriend. She should be used to it now but she wasn't. Jason took Piper's hand and walked to the stern. Piper and him just stood there for a while. While they were standing there Piper imagined what it would be like if she weren't a demigod. Maybe she would grow up and live to an old age. Maybe she would be a surgeon or an actor like her dad. Piper saw an island up ahead. " Leo!" she screamed," We're about to crash!"

Leo got the message and stopped the ship just before they crashed into land. A sign on the beach said WELCOME! COME ON ASHORE! so Piper, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Coach Hedge, and Annabeth went ashore. A beautiful young women greeted them. " My name is Calypso." she said. " And you are?" One by one everyone introduced themselves. When Annabeth said her name Calypso grinned and asked if Percy was with them. Piper raised her eyebrows at Annabeth who mouthed don't ask.

Just then Percy made his way down to the beach with crutches. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him bus Percy ignored her and said " Calypso, long time no see!" Calypso smiled and greeted him. This made Piper even more confused. How did Percy know her? Luckily Percy answered her question. " I met Calypso a year ago." he said. " I landed here after blowing up Mount St. Helens. " Annabeth glared at him. Clearly this was a sore subject. "Why are we here?" Piper asked. " And what is more important, why did you blow up Mount St. Helens?"

_Leo_

After Calypso gave them tea (which was delicious) and explained about the statue the seven left. Ten more minutes until they arrived at the Parthenon. The group had gone over the plan hundreds of times.

1) drop off the statue

2) watch the giants die

3) sail back to camp

The plan seemed easy enough. Calypso had told them that if the giants got anywhere within a million miles of the Athena de Parthenos while it was in the Parthenon then they would be sent to Tartarus forever. See? Easy!

Leo's favorite place to be was behind the Mario Cart Wii steering wheel of the ship. It made him feel important. With most everybody else he felt like a loser. The only person who didn't make him feel that way was Molly. Molly was like a nicer and less dangerous version of Annabeth. Annabeth was scary and intimidating but Molly was funny and kind. Leo couldn't believe they were half sisters.

" κλανιά καρύδια" Leo cursed. He wasn't paying attention and had almost flew into a roof. A kid heard him, eyes widening and shouted, " ένα παιδί σε ένα πλοίο που φέρουν είπε απλά μια κακή λέξη." Leo laughed and shouted back, " Είμαι Santa Clause, εδώ για να φέρει δώρα σε όλους όσους πιστεύουν! Διαδώστε το ότι Άγιος Βασίλης έχει έρθει στην πόλη! Διαδώστε το!" Percy poked his head in and stared at Leo. " Dude," he said, " Santa Clause?" Leo grinned.

" Call it payback for when he gave me only underwear for Christmas." Piper, just walking up the steps laughed. Percy did too but then winced in pain because of his ribs. " Annabeth's right, you're not going anywhere." Piper ordered. Percy gave Percy eyes. Piper closed her eyes and walked away.

Percy limped over to the edge of the boat and yelled, " Worldwide monument up ahead!" As the Parthenon grew closer even Percy looked impressed. Annabeth, who had just walked out, whispered, " It's amazing. The columns, the designs, it's spectacular!" Leo just said, "What's so special about a chunk of rock." This made Annabeth furious, which was the comment's purpose.

They touched down in the middle of the colosseum. Annabeth pulled Coach Hedge aside and warned him if he let Percy off the ship she wold gut him like a frog. This made Leo even more scared of Annabeth. The five walked off to kill the monsters protecting it.

_Jason_

There was a blockade of monsters stopping them from reaching the Parthenon. The ballistae would of harmed the monument so of course they had to clear the way by hand. The forces were determined but the demigods were more determined. Piper killed wave after wave of troops using the most powerful weapon of all- charmspeak. Leo burned thousands of monsters. The flying pig's spoil of war was bacon. Jason zapped the forces with enough electricity to power New York for a year. Jason felt bad for Percy. When he tried to control water into killing a bunch of monsters Coach Hedge knocked him unconscious with his bat. Soon all the monsters were dead.

The group lowered the statue where it belonged. Suddenly a bright flash of light blinded everyone. It swept across the hills. The giants, just arriving vaporized. All the demigods cheered minus Percy, who was still unconscious. Annabeth looked confused for some reason and kept on whispering, "It doesn't make sense. It wasn't fulfilled." Jason just ignored it. Leo yelled, "We're setting sail for home!" The crowd cheered yet again. Jason didn't get why Annabeth was confused. They did it! Well, it was mostly thanks to Annabeth. The sails raised and The Argo 2 set off for camp half-blood.

_Jordan_

She and her friends had just gotten the news that the quest had succeeded and the giants were dead. Molly, Catherine, and Nico looked confused too. All of them knew the prophecy. None of the lines had been fulfilled. Molly sat up quickly. "What if?" she said "What if the quest isn't finished? What if something is going to happen to them?" A look of realization spread across Nico's face and he exclaimed, "We've got to tell Chiron!"

The four got up just as Geae's voice rang across the valley,_ You will never win. My troops have already captured your brothers and sisters. Molly dear, if you don't join me then you'll go the same way as your crush. Jordan, your brother will soon die unless you join me. And Sparkles... _ "Don't call me Sparkles!" Catherine screamed and thousands of volts of electricity radiated off her skin, electrifying the dirt. Geae's screams of pain echoed around the hills. Catherine smiled at the sound and muttered,"Don't call me sparkles."

Nico looking worried said,"Be back in a sec." and disappeared into the shadows. Jordan had a feeling that may be the last she'd see of him.

_Annabeth_

She was standing at the front of the boat near her still-unconcious boyfriend. A bright light exploded across the sky. Thousands of monsters fell out of the sky. Dracnea, cylopses, and hellhounds collapsed onto the deck.

Within moments the ship was overrun with monsters. Annabeth was gagged and blindfolded and had a knife to her throat. Over the loudspeaker a monster voice announced,"Surrender or we will kill you just like we did the captain." Leo! Was he really dead? "You heard the cyclopses, stop resisting and surrender." a dracnae ordered. "But I have not yet begun to fight." a voice boomed from behind them. It was Percy but he looked different.

His eyes were full of hatred. A hurricane circled around him. There was pure power radiating off him. The monsters trembled in fear of Percy. All by himself he took down all but twenty monsters then passed out. Annabeth wished he didn't pass out that much. The remaining monsters captured Percy, still out, and tied him up. A monster looked at him disapprovingly and complained,"There isn't enough blood in this one to make an acceptable sacrifice to wake the goddess. Annabeth felt relieved for a split second that Percy wouldn't be killed but then felt guilty that she was happy that somebody else would die.

They were taken on a two hour ride back to Greece. The prison was on top of the origional Mount Olympus. There were three cages, one painted blue, one painted pink, and one that completely glowed. Hazel and Nico, who had just appeared by shadow, were stuffed in the glowing one. Piper and Annabeth were shoved in the pink one and the boys were dropped in the blue one. Apparently the monsters believed the stereotype that all girls like pink.

Percy began to stir. He woke up in a panic. His injuries were back and he needed Jason to help him up. Annabeth remembered Coach Hedge for a second and had a vague memory of him being eaten. Poor Coach. He never got to bash Geae's head in. She cried for the first time since Percy's most recent funeral. First Leo and now Coach. People kept on dying.

_Nico_

Okay, maybe shadowtraveling to the Argo 2 wasn't very smart. He was instantly overrun and put in this cage. The glow kept shadows that could be used for shadowtraveling from forming. All Nico could do to keep himself sane was know that Chiron knew what was happening. Jordan would tell him. Right? Jordan didn't hate him that much, did she?

That night while he was asleep the monsters took Piper and Jason. With a start Nico realized it was the first. Geae would wake today and Nico had a feeling that Jason and Piper would be sacrifices. He felt bad for the two. Dying in battle was one thing but being used to revive an enemy of Olympus would mean they might go to the Fields of Punishment.

Percy and Annabeth were still sleeping. Something was off about Percy's life aura. It was vibrating really fast. The only time Nico had seen one of those was on Bianca before she sacrificed herself. Maybe he was wrong but he was thinking maybe Percy was going to sacrifice himself. Nico put the thought out of his mind he couldn't be worrying about Percy.

Nico saw two white figures with monster escorts walking towards the courtyard in front of them. When Nico noticed it was Jason and Piper he woke everyone up. As Piper and Jason approached their clothes became visible. Piper was wearing a white gown with pink lace trim and Jason was outfitted in a white tuxedo. They looked like they were going to the prom instead of their own funeral. The two were marched over to the middle of the temple, ten feet away from the cages. Annabeth screamed and Percy looked furious. The guards brought out a ceremonial knife but just before they could kill Nico's friends the ground trembled. It started as a slow shake but grew fast. Soon the collums started collapsing. thankfully there was no roof so nothing fell on top of them. The trembling grew even worse. Nico looked over and saw Percy.

Percy's aura almost blinded Nico. The sheer power of it frightened him. With every shake the ground made the aura doubled in size. Once the quake was at a 42 on the Richter's scale it stopped. Percy had collapsed but was still conscious. Percy's aura was dim now.

Piper and Jason stood up and looked relieved. That was just before the knife sank into Jason's back. Piper's screams were cut short with a sword to her stomach. They had just enough time to hold hands before they died. Geae's voice called out,"_See, now I will rise after all the blood leaks out. I told you to surrender_." Percy stood up with difficulty then said the words everybody thought were the least likely to come out of his mouth.

"May I join you, your highness?" Geae, now formed, seemed just as surprised as everyone else. She answered,"Yes." Percy was transported out of the cage and now was kneeling in front of her. He said,"I have a few conditions though. One, you'll get me a piece of pizza and two, you'll swear on the river of styx that if you're the reason I die then you'll go into the deepest sleep ever and never even wake even the slightest bit." Geae replied,"I swear on the river of styx to your terms."

Percy smiled bigger then Nico had ever seen. With one swift motion he uncapped riptide and stabbed it in his chest. Nico remembered the strange aura and watched Percy's current one started to fade. Annabeth ripped open the pink cage and ran to his side while crying. Nico's cage had lost it's brightness so he shadowtraveled next to her.

Percy had a look of triumph on his face while Geae screamed in the distance. Percy life aura was almost gone. He kissed Annabeth's hand and whispered,"An oath to keep with the final breath." Annabeth sobbed while Percy's life aura faded completely. She whispered,"I love you." to Percy and buried her face in her hands. Hazel looked at Nico and he nodded. "Annabeth," she said gently,"It's time to go." As they turned to leave an army of monsters surrounded them. For the second time that day they were overrun.

_Annabeth_

She couldn't breath. As Percy died in front of her she felt like a piece of her had died too. Her best friend since she was twelve and boyfriend for a year was dead. She muttered,"Of the seven who went on the quest, four shall settle down for eternal rest. Geae shall ride but then fall. Percy shall be missed most of all." Her new prison was stronger and inescapable. If Percy were here he would save her. But he was dead.

Annabeth remembered Percy. Him lying unconscious when she first saw him. She hadn't admitted it but from then on she had been in love with him. Then him rescuing her from the Sirens. His plan to take her underwater was brilliant. Then him smiling at her while she pretended to sleep on the back of the pegasus. After that him walking bravely in to attack the telekines. It was funny how his face looked when she kissed him. He was so clueless. His funeral was horrible. But her sadness was nothing compared to what it is now. Then last summer. Percy looked so cute when he was worried. When he kissed her on his birthday she felt the happiest she had ever been. When he disappeared Annabeth felt helpless. Every waking moment was spent searching for him.

Annabeth felt herself crying even harder. Percy. Annabeth decided then and there that she would avenge Percy's death. At least if she lived that long. There was commotion outside. When Annabeth tried to look outside she couldn't. She couldn't see anything. She was blind.

_Jordan _

She kept on repeating,"We have to go after them. We have to go after them." Something wasn't right. Her twin senses were telling her that something had happened to Percy. "Fine, we'll go after them." Catherine said. The only question was how? Then Molly sat up. she said,"I know, I'll turn into an owl, Catherine will turn into an eagle, and Jordan will ride a pegasus." Ten minutes later they were at the original Mount Olympus.

The first thing Jordan noticed was Percy on the ground staring up at the sky. His sword was impaling him in his chest. No! The prophecy had been correct! _Percy shall be missed most of all_

She knelt down next to Percy. Then Jordan got up. Percy wouldn't have wanted everyone to cry. He would have wanted them to fight and make his sacrifice mean something. She surveilled the scene. Catherine was flying in the sky shooting down monsters with hundreds of arrows. Molly was hunting monsters with her owl while stabbing some from behind. Nico had summoned an army of skeletons to fight. Hazel was spontaneously making traps for the monsters. Even with all these powerful demigods working together there was no hope. There was no end to the number of monsters. That was, until Jordan noticed the necklaces.

Jordan's was a broken piece of bronze with the word best written on it. When Molly came close Jordan noticed she had a piece of bronze that said friends on it. Catherine's said forever. She screamed,"Necklaces!" Her friends seemed to understand. As the necklaces came together sparks flew into the air. Lightning and water sprayed in every direction, killing every monster. When the sand was gone the necklaces appeared back on the girls' necks.

_Jordan_

The girls freed Annabeth and started to leave when Jordan said,"Wait." they all turned around. Jordan didn't feel right leaving the bodies. Hazel understood and mentally dug three holes then read Annabeth's expression and filled one in. Nico closed his eyes and concentrated for a second and Percy was gone. Jordan somehow knew Percy was in the ocean. He deserved a burial at sea. Jordan started crying. Then she felt a warm arm around her. she looked up and saw Nico. He saw her looking at him and kissed her. Jordan forgot what had been happening for a while. That is until she heard Catherine throw up. Jordan glared at her but Catherine just smiled. Nico and Hazel shadowtraveled everyone back to camp. They met many faces eager for the story. When the campers noticed Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Piper were gone they looked terrified. A couple campers asked if they had fallen back into Tartarus but Jordan shook her head no. Percy was too much to talk about.

Epilog

exactly six years later

Annabeth

Her eyesight had never recovered. Annabeth sat on the beach listening to children playing and the conversations of the adults. Annabeth froze. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. She smelled the air with her amazing new sense of smell. Not a monster but he smelled like the ocean. She relaxed and smiled. "Hey, is this seat taken?" the person turned out to be a male, around 6' 5" by the direction of his voice. Annabeth replied, "Sure, why not?"

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" the guy joked. The remark reminded her of Percy. Tears sprung into her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." the guy said, "My name is John Doe." Annabeth must of looked confused because John Doe explained that he'd woken up from a coma a few months ago with complete amnesia, not knowing who he was or even how old he was. She felt sorry for him so she said,"My boyfriend once had amnesia and regained his memory in a few weeks."

"Boyfriend? Huh. Where is this guy so I can fight him for your honor?" Annabeth gave a sad smile and said, "He died exactly six years ago. He liked the ocean so I come here to remember him." John was silent for a while then whispered, "I'm sorry."

"There's something else you should know. I'm blind." Annabeth explained. John didn't walk away, which surprised Annabeth. Usually men ran for the hills when she said it. John shocked her by saying,"I think I used to have a girlfriend who was blind. I ... I think she may have gotten that way in the accident that put me in a coma."

Annabeth felt sad for him. He was as clueless as Jason was when he had first gotten to camp. Everything was reminding her of Percy. Especially John. John acted like Percy, talked like Percy, and gods forbid he even smelled like Percy. Annabeth even found herself falling in love. She mentally punished herself for falling in love exactly six years after Percy's death.

The two sat in silence for a while until John asked, "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? I have to go get a checkup at the hospital right now but if you want to we can meet for lunch at Souplantation or something." Annabeth smiled and surprised herself by saying,"Sure, how about a restaurant I know that's owned by my friend Hazel? It's on second street and is called The Last Frontier." John answered, "See you tomorrow." and left.

The restaurant was quiet. Hazel and Frank greeted her happily. Frank had flown out of Tartarus. A few weeks ago he had proposed to Hazel and now they were happier then ever. Hazel asked why she was there and when Annabeth answered,"A date." Hazel spit out some of her coffee.

"A date?" she asked,"What's he like? When did you meet him? Is this your first date?" Annabeth explained her story and Hazel giggled. "Sounds exactly like Percy." she said. Annabeth heard the doors open and Hazel whispered,"Looks exactly like him too. I'm going to get Nico."

When John introduced himself to Frank. Annabeth heard him drop his hand when Frank said his name. "I know that name." John murmured,"I just can't place it." This made Annabeth confused. What did all this mean. She pulled Frank aside and asked if John had a Roman tattoo. When Frank said yes Annabeth told him to put nectar in John's drink.

When John took a sip of his drink something happened. He shuddered like a shock wave had gone through his body. He said,"I remember!" He turned around and said "Frank, it's me, Percy." Annabeth's heart stopped. Percy was alive! He was sitting across from her! He asked her,"Are you Annabeth?" She couldn't speak so she just nodded. She suddenly felt herself being kissed. She was finally with Percy.

Her vision started coming back for some reason. Maybe it was because of the reunion. She saw Percy for the first time. He was thinner and taller but still Percy. She was happier then she had been in six years.

They took a walk hand in hand. Percy wanted to know everything that had happened while he was in a coma. "Well" Annabeth said,"Your sister is engaged to Nico, Molly is dating Leo, who by the way escaped from the underworld, and Catherine joined the hunters. Also Frank flew out of Tartars and proposed to Hazel." Percy looked shocked and asked,"Why would my sister marry Nico?" Annabeth smiled and kissed him. After all, she had basically forever with him.

one year later

They were sitting in central park. Percy had his arm around around her shoulders. Percy reached in his pocket and pulled out a little blue box. Annebeth's heart stopped. When Percy opened the box she saw a gold ring with a beautiful diamond. He asked, "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" In answer she kissed him. He smiled and slipped the ring over her finger. Annabeth cried tears of joy. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she'd met him.

The wedding was amazing. Nico was actually able to convince his dad to let Piper and Jason attend in ghost form. All of their friends and family were there. It took place on one of the hills in camp half-blood. She wore a white floor-leingh gown with a gray sash and light gray veil. Percy smiled at her while she walked down. She smiled back. Everything was perfect.

another ten years

She watched as her seven year old daughter, five year old son, and three year old daughter ran through the hills of camp half-blood. Chiron had let them build a house there as long as Percy and Annabeth kept on teaching kids how to fight. Annabeth was currently pregnant with another baby but kept on teaching knife fighting and battle strategies.

Percy walked up behind her and sat down. He grinned at the children. "Zoe, Luke, Piper! Come here!" he yelled. The children came running down the hill. Zoe, the littlest, tumbled into Annabeth's arms and laughed. Annabeth wished nothing would ever change.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an A/N. There might be a sequel. I haven't decided yet. Right now I have writer's block. DEATH TO WRITER'S BLOCK! Some people asked me if Rick really wrote this. I never said he did. The people who said that are cray-cray. There is no way Rick would write trash like this. This is the last A/N so if you have questions sign in or they will never be answered. Ever.**


End file.
